


Game On

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [69]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells and Clarke have always been a team--being on the ground doesn't change that.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: Clarke and wells teaching the delinquents how to play soccer. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game On

Fingers to her lips, Clarke let out a sharp whistle.

“All in!” Wells shouted immediately after, then sighed as the delinquents, sweaty and gritty, jogged over to them. Clarke bit back a smile when Jasper nearly tripped over his own feet. For their third week of soccer practice, she was fairly impressed with how everyone was holding up, even him. 

“Miller! Monty!” She called out, waving in their straggling friends. Monty was the one who looked their way, but his attention was reclaimed by Miller snagging the ball from between his feet. The two battled over possession, and Clarke’s eyebrows flew up when it got a little handsy.

“You better have that scrap metal ready, Wells. Looks like I’m going to win,” Raven taunted from where she was welding a net together.

“We need  _proof_  that they’re together, Raven. Tangible proof,” Wells retorted, quirking a smile at the mechanic.

Clarke snorted, jabbing Wells in the ribs as their pupils looked on curiously. “Hey coach, we have a team to train, remember?” Lowering her voice, she leaned over and whispered with a grin, “Flirt later, and somewhere Bellamy can’t see because I really don’t want to take the late guard shift next month.” 

Wells scrunched his nose in disapproval of her bet, but his eyes twinkled at her mention of Bellamy. Ignoring his knowing glance and the heat rising in her cheeks, she turned back to their friends. 

“So when can we play an actual game?” Jasper asked eagerly, vibrating with excitement.

“I want to be on Monroe’s team!” Harper called out, which set off a cacophony of similar claims on team compositions and captains.

“Oi!” Wells yelled. “Listen up! We  _may_  be considering organizing a scrimmage, but I don’t think you’re ready. Are they ready, Clarke?”

“I don’t know,” she debated dramatically, shaking her head. “Dribbling they have down, but the passing? Not quite. And not everybody has had a turn in the goalie net.”

“We would’ve if Jasper hadn’t gotten tangled in it,” Miller muttered under his breath.

Jasper huffed, and Monty rolled his eyes. Clarke chuckled, exchanging a sympathetic glance with him. 

“You guys are  _still_  practicing?”

Clarke and Wells turned, seeing a skeptical Octavia and amused Bellamy.

“How complicated can soccer be?” Octavia continued, striding forward and easily capturing one of the balls, knocking it back and forth between her feet. Swiftly, she passed it to her brother, who surprisingly managed it with skill.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Clarke muttered, raising on eyebrow at Bellamy.

“Gotta keep some secrets,” he teased, twisting around as he dribbled the ball out onto the makeshift field. “Alright, we can use stones as goal boundaries, and the field marks are already painted down. Split up, and let’s get this game going.”

Wells heaved a pained sigh, and Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. There were  _rules_ to be followed, and  _brackets_  to be set up before they played for real. “Bellamy–”

“Last team to form plays towards the sun!” Octavia interrupted gleefully, and the delinquents scattered, splitting into various groups on the grassy clearing in front of them.

Clarke and Wells quickly glanced at each other before racing to the opposite side of the field as the Blake siblings, knocking knuckles in solidarity.

“You ready for this?” Wells murmured, rolling his shoulders in preparation for the battle ahead. 

“Been ready my whole life,” Clarke quipped with a grin, digging her boots into the soft ground.

This was their game after all; no way were they going to lose to the Blakes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
